Airport Problems
by NatureG45
Summary: Gajeel slumped in his seat, he hated airports.


_I thought about Gajeel in an airport and this happened_

 **Pairing: Gajevy**

Gajeel slumped in his seat, **he hated airports.** And it wasn't because of how it was forever crowded, how his luggage usually ended up lost or stolen _or_ how he always got stuck sitting beside the most talkative person on the flight. Those things he could (slightly) tolerate.

What he couldn't however, was the damn security, _always_ pushing him over the edge.

It was a situation that always happened. Being pulled out of the line not because he didn't look like the usual innocent citizen (and granted he wasn't an innocent citizen), nope, it was something else. It was the fact that these guards simply couldn't grasp the concept _**that metal piercings can set off the metal detectors.**_

After being pulled from the line for setting off the alarms and having his entire being searched (his jacket, his pockets, his boots, _even his hair was searched_ ), Gajeel had to furiously explain to the red-haired security woman that it was possible for his piercings to set off the metal detectors.

It was by the grace of god (and maybe the understanding of the woman's co-worker with the face tattoo) that he was able to get away without causing too big a scene and barely catch his flight.

Gajeel shook his head, the only reason he took these damn things was because they were fast. If it weren't for that he'd never set foot on a plane.

He sighed," I hate-"

"I hate airports."

A small woman plopped down beside him, her feet barely touched the floor of the plane and she was frantically brushing short, blue hairs from her shirt. The woman waved to a passing stewardess, "Excuse me, can I get a towel please?"

"Of course miss." She left and the small woman continued brushing herself off, getting the hair all over Gajeel in the process.

"Do ya mind?" he grumbled, "I don't like how yer sharing all that hair on ya."

"Sorry,"

The stewardess returned with the towel and then left. She used the towel to continue the jobs her hands couldn't finish.

"Looks like ya had a rough day," Gajeel commented dryly," Can ya tell me why yer covered in-" he inspected the hairs that had fallen on him more closely "-cat hair?"

The woman was so intent on what she was doing he barely heard her response," I was chasing a cat."

"Excuse me?"

"I was chasing a cat." she repeated firmly. Well that's not something you hear often, and it certainly did peak Gajeel's interest.

"So ya tried to sneak yer cat on the flight?" he questioned, "Ya know ya can just put it in one of those carrying cages right?"

Finally brushing off the last of the fur, she gave a satisfied shake of her sleeves and turned to him.

"I never said it was _my_ cat."

"Oh so you just randomly chase cats around airports, that's good to know."

"It belonged to my friend," she replied indignantly," he was trying to sneak it onboard. And he actually managed to do it too."

"Ya friend's a moron."

"I still can't believe he did that to us," she muttered to herself, "I'm gonna get Natsu back for this….."

Wait, wait, wait, hold up, Natsu? As in the Natsu that he knew? The same pink pyromaniac?

"Hey shrimp-" "I take offense to that. My name is Levy."

"Sorry, but this Natsu, he have pink hair? Always wearing a scarf? Also tends to set kitchens on fire?"

Levy's eyes widened,"Yeah exact same. You know him from somewhere?"

He snorted," 'course I know him, he's my cousin. He never mentioned me before?"

"Well since you're the only cousin I haven't met I'm guessing you're Gajeel?'

"Yeah."

"He never says nice things about you."

"Figures, so what's he up to?" Gajeel tilted his head back to peer over the seats and spotted a familiar head of pink hair bobbing excitedly beside a head of blonde hair all the way in the back," Haven't heard from him in a while."

"Going to the next state over to see a wedding planner."

"What for?" he asked absently.

"To plan a wedding obviously."

Gajeel flew up so fast he hit his legs on the seat. The disbelief was clear in his eyes," That idiot's getting married?! How?"

"The usual way, by proposal. And that usually happens when someone loves their partner a lot. Honestly, I thought everyone knew this.'

"I know _that_ , but who would marry him? Does she know what she's getting herself into?" He paused," And why didn't he tell me?"

Levy threw up her hands to halt his barrage of questions,"…..You know, despite your looks, you're a actually softie."

"What?"

"Yeah, you're a big softie. You're so concerned for your cousin right now, but don't worry. It's all good."

Gajeel let the _'softie'_ comment slide not like it was true anyway.

"It's not him I was worried about, it's who he's marrying that I'm concerned for."

Levy smiled at him," My friend-Lucy- knows what she's doing. She loves him a lot, though I'm not sure how much since that whole cat fiasco….."

"She get riled up easily?"

She contemplated for a moment," Not really, but Natsu seems to have a special talent for getting her fired up."

He smirked," That marriage is gonna be hilarious then, count on it. And ya still didn't answer my question, how come I never heard about this wedding 'til now?"

"….Sort that out with him when we get off."

Their conversation flowed easily, words travelling back and forth between the two as though it was something they did frequently.

Halfway through the flight they were still conversing, dying with laughter at each other's horrible experience and Gajeel still couldn't believe it.

After all, how could someone like him constantly dealt bad hands by airports (since he set foot in one actually) finally have something good happen because of it? It was quite shocking.

" _Wait so why are you tagging along with them?"_

 _She shrugged, "Lucy wanted company, and someone to help with the planning."_

" _Shouldn't Natsu be doing that?"_

" _You know he's not the planning type. If it was left up to him they'd probably get married in Vegas real quick."_

" _True"_


End file.
